Multiverse
by webshooter2020
Summary: All characters belong to their creator's and producer's.Hero's and villains from multiple games meet.
1. Chapter 1

The universe's end

Eggman:ahahahahaahahahahahaah(cough cough)

Mysterious voice:Are you sure this is going to work doctor.

Eggman:Of course after all we had our best minds created shouldn't doubt us.

Mysterious voice:Very well,Is it ready

Snively:Sir the machine is fully powered and the dna samples have been inserted into the database

Eggman:Good then ready the cannon as I make a speech to our army,all living things in the ship should be advised to take shelter...Fire

The weapon eggman spoke was a tower that held a weapon so powerful even the people that made were no sure of its shot a bright light into the sky and the sky turned white.

SonicOw..ow ...ow really bad headache.(sucks teeth)

Megaman:ow (groan...)

Sonic:rock?...bro you you see a bright light.

MegaMan:yeah...next thing I know I'm here.

At that moment the two noticed they were not the only one's hero's were began talking and noticing their a light appeared in a square space in the walls

Eggman:I see you made a few friend's.

Sonic:you did this

Eggman:aww I'm glad you noticed,... Anyways well we did this to you and I'm not about to spoil the fun but the main objective is to capture all of you.

Sonic:are you crazy you cant take on all of us

Eggman:who said it was just me.

Lights went on were so many villains you could barely count them.

Every hero present gritted their teeth in anger as they saw every form of all the villains they ever faced.

Sonic:I don't know what your up to egghead but whatever it is we can't let you do it.

Every hero there powered up their strongest and Goku looked at each other in curiosity seeing their slight similarities in .Theysmiled and bumped fist.

Sonic/Eggman:attack.

Every one charged.

Sonic was fighting a weakened mephelis and Eggman.

Sonic:ahaha what do you think your doing remember Invulnerable

Eggman:we can't afford to waist to much time send said to Orbot.

Orbot:right away sir

Both villains smiled and as he was flying towards MegaMan to help a bright light formed in front of him and set's of red glowing eyes appeared in front of him in smoke.

?:who says invulnerable can't beat invulnerable.

One set of eyes disappeared and soon sonic was getting punched and kicked from all sides of his other eyes belonged to bass charging up a blast. Sonic tried to get up but Scourge is evil double pushed him back to the was about to fire but then he felt something sharp hit his back.

Scourge:uhh bass you got something on your back its beeping.

Bass stared and then realized..

Scourgerge:it's a bomb.

He flew away

Bass:brat!...

It exploded...Bass was blew back

MegaMan:Sonic are you okay,should we do that move

Sonic:yeah Im fine and I don't think we have much of a choice.

Megaman began to power up his buster cannon while sonic powered up a super spin dash

Scourge:you think your the only one's who can do that.

Next Bass and scourge were doing the same. sonic was placed were megaman would be powering a blast. Their power with the spin dash both Megaman and Bass fired.

Next there was incredible blast and Sonic could barely see anything.

Sonic:Rock?!

Megaman:aughahhh (screams in pain)

Sonic looked and saw Scourge punch a whole into Megaman.

Scourge:don't worry I didn't kill,just hurt him enough that it shut him down.

Bass:know let's see how that invulnerability helps you know.

Goku was fighting Golden Frieza Perfect cell Kid Buu and Broly who had reached Super Sayain God Super Sayain.

Broly:Kakarot!

Broly grabed Goku's face and threw him into the ground and then into the began to punch and kick him and then threw him into the and Kid Buu made a combo against Frieza kicked him to the ground.

Frieza:give up monkey your ar your limit and you can't beat all of us.

Goku:well(breathing) there's a first time for everything

Megatron:hahahahah...you can't beat 4 version's of me.

Optimus prime:how about 3 different versions of me

Optimus primes from the past and two others prepared to fight.

Goku was dodgeing multiple attacks.

Goku(thinking):Darn Broly is the real the real there's rarely a opening to only I could seperate them.

Sonic:Hey big guy

Broly:huh?

Sonic:Chaos Control!

Broly was then blasted

Goku:what did you...

Sonic:hehe I saw he was giving you trouble so I used my chaos control to teleport 's probably on the other side of this universe

Scourge:hey true blue.

Scourge kicked sonic down put still while pushing him down.

Goku:hehe well I guess I don't have to worry about the rest of you.

Goku said while looking at the other's.

Optimus was fighting off the megatrons

Megatron:your beat I have my army you don't

All Optimus Prime's were out began to knock out other prime's with his rocket hammer he got to the normal Optimus pushed him prime's Megatron walked up to him.

Megatron:I could have your spark ripped out right we need all of you need to be stared at his double's being beaten.

(Cybertron) Megatron:good night.

He nocked out Optimus prime.

Soon other hero's 's were over beaten until Sonic and Goku were the last one standing.

Eggman:hahahah your beat just give up

Sonic/Goku:never

Goku:we won't(huff huff) complete what ever your going to do.

Broly broke from the ceiling.

Majin Vegeta:ah I'm glad you could make it Broly were just about to finish of kakarot and the other's.

Then all the villians with enough power or still standing began to power their strongest attack.

Sonic/Goku:cha...ka...os...me...bl..ha...me...as...blast/haaaa!

The villains 's chaos blast and Goku's kamehameha combined but did not stand a enemies blast blew right threw their blast.

Goku:auguah(screaming in pain)

Goku was blown back and Sonic changed back to his normal form.

Eggman:still standing I see

Broly and kid buu were walking towards buu used his head tail to grab Goku by the neck Then Broly continued to puch Goku And Goku continued to coughed up blood.

Frieza:Know Broly we don't want to kill him which is something I thought I would ever say.

Frieza then grabed Goku with his tail chocking Goku.

Frieza:so how do you feel monkey.

Goku spat on him.

Frieza:you dare!

He then threw Goku and was about to blow his head of.

Majin vegeta:know hold it right their frieza.

Frieza:oh whats this rebeling

Majin Vegeta:No.I'm just following. Order's.I know you don't have enough power to survive this you may be brought back to life but it will hurt like hell.

Frieza:very well carry them away.

Then the hero's were dragged away.

Far away...a message was sent to throught time and space to multiple villains about the defeat of some of the greatest hero' were heading towards the armada of villains and prison for broken down hero's.

A pair of three was near.

(singing)

Nappa:Time is racing foward before we arriveee!

Vegeta:shut the hell up nappa and you might surviveee!

Nappa:Vegeta are we their yet.

Vegeta:no nappa no were not

Nappa:how bout know

Vegeta:no god dammit nappaaaaa!

(2 hours later)They stoped

Nappa:How bout know vegeta vegeta vegeta vegeta

Vegeta:Raditz satus report!

Raditz:(snoring)huh? What were about to reach or destination.

Nappa:so vegeta are we there yet are we there yet vegeta are we there yet

(crash)

Vegeta:yes

Majin vegeta:I'm glad you made are about to get intresting.

Thanks for reading and tell me how I did.I'll be making more all characters used belong to their creator's and producer's.


	2. A hero's begining

Heroes Begining

Sonic was shocked awake.

Eggman:Ah I'm glad your all awake because thing's are about to get interesting

Sonic looked and he was tied up with metal chains around is wrist and also noticed he was in some kind of glass pod.

Sonic:(thinking)what?

Distance voices:As you can see

Sonic:Are these the egg grapes!

Other:The egg what?

Sonic:The egg grapes literary wipe out your spirit until your nothing but a husk of your former body. In a nutshell he's gonna use us as fuel.

Eggman:Wrong and were not gonna kill you there's no fun in that . We are gonna use as living batteries...Ah vegeta scouter would you like to do the honors as our new arrival?Just pull that lever.

Vegeta pulled it and every hero in a pod was screaming in could feel their power's being drained.

Eggman:Were absorbing your power's but sending some of it to you so you won't die.

Megaman:Exactly for what reason are you absorbing our powers for?

Eggman:look up

The hero's looked up and saw colorful strings of energy being transported.

Eggman:were collecting your power's to create the ultimate weapon. But that's just the beginning. There's millions of other timelines and universes to collect other power's from. And have other's join our army. And even we are adding our power's and abilities.

As Eggman was giving his speech two elite cop's were watching. The Zone Cop' the zone cop version of Sonic was recording the entire event. There was also another. Zhadow the zone cop version of Shadow.

Zhadow:Zonic we have to go know we can't afford to get is a universal problem we need to warn all Zone Cop's.

Zonic:I need more information to confirm how serious the situation is.

Broly:I don't think you need to worry about leaving.

Broly threw them through the zone cop's landed in front of Eggman.

Eggman:Ah I knew the zone cop's would get involved at some point.

Zonic:We picked up distortion in the universe.

Broly:Can I crush their skulls.I havn't killed anybody in day's.

Eggman:Very well have no use for me.

Sonic:Stop!

Sonic:(angry)You forget one thing Eggman.I can absorb chaos energy.

Sonic grabed the pipes absorbing his began to absorb the chaos energy.

Eggman:Stop him shut down the energy process.

They stopped the process. And they covered the pod with a metal that barely stood a chance. Dents were appearing on the metal. When it finally was destroyed out came out as Super Dark. He raised his hand and then swung it and a energy blast broke multiple pods.

Sonic:Help me get to the controls.I would tear this place apart but that's to risky.

They headed towards to the control room.

Eggman:Stop them,don't let them reach it.

He looked at Bass and Scourge.

Eggman:What are you doing just standing their!

Scourge:Why should we listen to you.

Eggman:I am your leader and you follow my orders.

Scourge and sneeres and followed the other's. Sonic and the other's were breaking through their defense' they got to the entrance Megatons were stranding in the way.

Optimus:Out of our way.

He pushed them they got to the control's Megaman while flying spun and shot a energy blast at the ground creating a barrier. Sonic had grabed the zone cop's before leaving.

Sonic:Warn the other's.

He then created a portal with his chaos he threw them in it.

Vegeta(scouter):blast them!

They repeatedly blasted the barrier. There were no others to help. They were being distracted by the other heroes

Sonic:I can't shut down the I can't seal it without risking some kind problem. Wait there's one thing that could work.

Goku:Well then hurry up!...huh?

Broly:Move!

He then blasted the barrier destroying it blowing Megaman into the top left if the control's giant screen.

Sonic:Alright ready!

But before sonic could press it Scourge grabed him by the stomach pushing back but Sonic still managed to push the button.

Eggman:You failed hedgehog.

Bass:Ummm sir we have a problem.

DrWilly:Seems that one of container containing the purest amount of energy was closed of before it was transported.

Eggman:What!?All that energy In one place and without a vessel it could explode or who knows what! Not only that since it's one of the purest batches its the strongest.

Eggman then looked at a smiling Sonic with pure rage and with eyes if red saying you...your gonna..

Eggman:Bah!A minor setback nothing serious.

Bass:What about the explosion.!?

Eggman:Nothing extract the container from the ship.

And that's exactly what they they did but they did not suspect the having messed up space barrier between dimensions and time was weakened. And when all the power exploded it was spread across universe' s .And most of it went to a certain universe. The closest universe next to were the villains and hero's were fighting. The prime version of earth.

Eggman:What do you mean!?

:Were not entirely sure what happened. The energy just spread. But the good news is it should be easier to track down.

Eggman:Bah!Make sure nobody gets can't it. We cant afford anybody ruining our plans. Send team metal to track it. Metal Sonic Amy Tails And Silver Metal Sonic appeared.

Eggman:Track down the anyone gets in your way destroy them.

The Metals nodded and were through dimensions.

As the energy was spreading and moving towards earth. A certain someone was about to experience the impossible. As the energy entered the atmosphere the energy seperated a bit. The energy some how landed in somebody's backyard. Somebody woke up. A teen with at least the age of 14. But he was not in control. His eyes opened with eyes of red and a aura of blue. He walked outside were the rest of the energy was located. All around time stopped. He found the energy in a sphere shape. He grabbed it and he came to his senses

...wait what

?:What...is this.

The orb glowed changing eveything about the personality appearance strength then it was normal.

(The next day)Pov

I woke up and everything was ready.I was dressed packed and ready.I ate breakfast and walked to school.

(hours later)

It was recess I continued to have this feeling something was wrong.

Students:Does anybody see that.

There were 5 figures flying near the school. They looked familiar. They were team metal?.They started grabing people asking them about some kind of energy One grabed one of my friends and I changed.

Me:Hey! Let them go! Kaioken

Metal Sonic:Kaio-what

I charged and then Silver Sonic stepped in and stoped me.

Metal Sonic:Energy found preparing for capture

He grabbed me by the shirt and took out his claws.

Zonic:I don't think so

He steped in kicking metal. And then many more Zone Cop's appeared

Zone cop:Protect the kid no matter what.

Zonic rushed me away.

When we were safe

Zonic:listen you may not belive me but

6minutes later(Entire story)

I just stood there with a blank face.I saw Team metal near by.

Zonic:You have to fix what's going on

What me?What can I do that they can't.!

I was talking about the other hero's

Zonic: Take this

He gave me some kind of device. But the metals are nearly right behind us So he opens a portal and pushes me in and all I see Is a explsion then just darkness.


End file.
